


Found A Savior in Him

by HiddlesandLokisgirl23



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Death-T, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesandLokisgirl23/pseuds/HiddlesandLokisgirl23
Summary: 18 year Sam is rescued from Hun and The Purple Dragons after she and her father are kidnapped by the Foot; by the Ninja Turtles. While her father remains held hostage by the Shredder, the boys try to rescue him and defeat their enemy. After they fail, Sam tries to start anew amidst her loss, eventually falling in love with a certain hotheaded red turtle..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted here, will update occasionally but it will remain active

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

_How long have I been here...long enough to know that the information pisses the Hulk Hogan wannabe off..._

"Check in here!"

18 year old Sam looked up to hear voices...but they weren't Purple Dragons...their footsteps were getting closer...and closer...

"Guys! I found something!"

She could hear more footsteps coming and then they stopped. "We better hurry, before Hun finds us!" Sam could see four figures in front of her cell: one picking the lock, two more keeping guard and one right behind the one lock picking. The door opened and she could see them get close, examining her injuries...the last thing she saw before losing consciousness.

-

Leonardo headed to the lab to find out the diagnostics on the girl they rescued tonight. She had lost consciousness as soon as Raphael and Donatello opened her cell, and Raph frantically broke her bindings to get her down so Don could see the damage. "What's the damage, Donnie?" "Broken wrist, collasped lung, bruised organs, starvation, dehydration; it's a miracle she was even alive when we found her." "Hun obviously wanted something from her...and he was hellbent on getting it. What have you done so far?"

"I've reset the bone in her wrist and gave her an IV drip with morphine to dull the pain. I just need to make a cast and once she's awake, I'll do a psychological assessment." "Don't stay up too late, Don. Make sure you get some rest." Leo told his brothef, who nodded in understatement and agreement. Leo headed back to his room to meditate and clear his mind. If Master Splinter were still alive; he would've scolded them first, but then would agree to let her stay. His nature would never turn down someone who needed help. Leo smiled sadly as he remembered his late sensei and father. He had passed away a year ago, but the loss still was hard for the Hamato brothers. Leo shut his door and began to meditate.

-

 _"That look like it really hurt." **WHACK!** ~~~~"That look like it hurt a lot more...so tell me which hurt more, girlie...this'll be fun for me..."_ Sam darted up frantically, wincing and groaning as pain shot through her. 

"Whoa! Easy there!"

She turned to the sound of the voice, belonging to a...Turtle?

"You've got a broken wrist and a collapsed lung, I'd be careful moving if I were you." 

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" 

"Calm down, I know you're scared but I'm not here to hurt you." Sam looked at him, unsure if he was telling the truth. "I"m telling the truth, okay? You can trust me and my brothers." "Brothers? There's more?" "Yeah, I should probably get Leo now that you're awake, wait right there. I'll be back." Don said before exiting the lab and going to Leo's room. "'ey Don, she awake?" Don looked to see Raph on the couch, his head now facing him instead of the tv he was watching. "She's awake, but she's not really used to her new suuroundings and is trying to process all that happened..." Raph stood and heading toward his punching bag. "Damn Hun, beatin' the shit out of her like she was some practice dummy!" Don didn't deny that what Hun did to her made him upset like Raph, but Raph had a really deep hatred for Hun. He let his hotheaded brother gripe and lose some steam, while he resumed going to Leo's room. He reached the door and knocked softly. "Who is it?" "It's me, Donnie. She's up." "I'll be right there" Leo said and Don could hear him getting blow out his candles, get up, and head to the door.

"How is she?" "Confused, scared, still injured, but alive." Leo nodded, before speaking. "Did you want me to talk to her?" "Sure, maybe we can find out what happened." Leo followed Don to the lab, Don noticed that Raph was not at the punching bag; he either went topside or to bed. They arrived at the lab, where Sam still was. "Hi, I'm Leonardo. I know this is all a lot to take in but if you're comfortable, can you tell what happened?" Leo knew that Sam was probably mentally shaken to reveal how she got into Hun's clutches. To his surprise, she nodded and he motioned for Don to take notes so he could recount and do a mental evalutation. 

"Go ahead."

"I live with my dad, my parents divorced two years ago. My dad is a scientist who works at the TCRI building, and he was helping work on a secret project. A few weeks ago, someone broke into the lab my dad was working on, they didn't take anything but they were trying to see what the project was. Last night I got home, because Dad wasn't answering his cell phone and I was getting worried. I opened the door and the apartment was in shambles and Dad wasn't there. There was no note or anything!" 

 

"It's okay...calm down...take a deep breath...slowly...what's your name and your father's name?" 

 

"I-I'm Sam...my dad's name is Robert Daniels..."

 

"Okay, after you discovered your father was taken, what happened next?" 

 

"I pulled out my phone to call the police when something grabbed me..."

 

"Hun.." Don said.

 

"Who?" 

 

"Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons." Leo stated.

 

"Oh..."

 

"What happened after that?" Don asked.

 

"I guess he knocked me out with something because the next thing I knew, I woke up in a cell timed to a chair...and he was trying to get information about the project out...but I didn't know any of it, I swear!"

 

"It's okay, we know...just relax...we know what happened from here...take a deep breath again..." Leo told her. Unbeknownst to them, Raph was outside the doorway, listening to the whole thing. 

 

"Sam, we're going to do whatever it takes to get your father back..." 

 

"You are?" 

 

"Yes. You'll stay here for the time being...where I have no idea..."

 

The door opened and Raph was there. "How about your old room? It's still empty and the bed is still there?" 

 

"Good idea. Do you think you can go back to their place and grab some of her clothes? She's going to need them for her stay here."

 

"Sure, what's the address?" 

 

"451 7th Avenue. There's a duffel in my closet, it should fit all of my clothes." 

 

"Got it." With that, he left.

 

"Who was that?"

 

"Raphael, the second oldest and hothead. He gets mad faster than a bull seeing red." Don joked. 

 

"How many more of you are there?"

 

"Only one more, Michaelangelo. Knowing him, he's probably in his room reading comics." Leo told her. "Well, let's get you settled in, my room's just up ahead on the second level. First right." 

 

Don helped her down and helped her up the ladder they installed in case April or Casey came over. Once finally settled in, Don headed back to his room. "Do you really think we can find her dad?" 

 

"I hope so...my only fear is that by the time we find him...it may already be too late..."

 


	2. Into the Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers prepare to rescue her father, but their mission doesn't go as planned...and then they have to deliver some unbearable news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! Life has been rather unexpected to me lately. But here is chapter 2!

Raph arrived later that night with Sam's clothing, the whole lair quiet. He walked by Donnie's room to see Don working on some wiring from the Battle Shell. It got toasted in their recent battle with the Shredder and it needed to be fixed as soon as possible if they needed to rescue her father. "Where's Leo, Don?" "He already headed to bed, but he'll want us up early to discuss the plan to rescue Sam's father tomorrow." Raph just shrugged. "Where do ya want me to put these?" He held up the bag. "She's staying up in Leo's old room, just set it by her bed." "Got it. Don't stay up too late, braniac." Raph knew Don had an extremely bad habit of staying up very late, so the boys would remind him to get some sleep. Raph jumped up to the second level of Leo's old room and Sam's temporary room. He looked in and saw she was asleep, so he set the bag down and headed out and to his room for the night.

-

Sam woke the next morning, trying to remember what happened the night before. Groaning and stretching, she saw her bag by the bed. She opened the bag and pulled out the clothes she wanted to wear, tossing her old and damaged ones in the trash. _And that was my favorite shirt too..._ Sam thought as she changed. She headed downstairs and to the kitchen. The Turtles were in there as well. "Morning Sam, how did you sleep?" Leo asked as she came in and sat down. "Eh.." She muttered, obviously still exhausted. "Here you go, fresh pot." Don handed her a mug of coffee with creamer and sugar. "Thanks." Mikey practically bolted into the kitchen. "Is this her? This is the chick you were talking about!" Mikey was now practically in her face and barraging all sorts of questions at her. "Hey lamebrain! Quit buggin' 'er or you'll scare 'er off!" Raph pulled Mikey off of Sam. "Owowowow ow! Okay!" Leo took a seat next to Sam. "This morning we all met and discussed a plan to rescue your father from Saki Tower. We're leaving as soon as night falls to rescue him." "You're going to find him?" "Yes, and we'll do what we can to bring him back. If he calls, Don has your phone tapped to find his location; but they can't find you." Leo told her. At that moment, her cellphone rang. Don grabbed a headset and went to thw computer. "Go ahead, answer the phone." Leo told and she picked it up. "Hello?" _"Sam, is that you?"_ "Dad? Are you okay?" _"...Sammy...I don't have much time..."_ "I-I don't understand...what's happening?" _"Sam...listen to me...no matter what happens to me...just know I know love you, okay?"_ "Dad, what's happening?" The phone was then cut off. "Dad? Dad?! Dad!!" She stayed there for a bit, then hung up. The boys stood there, quiet. 

-

Later that night, the Turtles lept along the rooftops to Saki Tower. Dressed in black, they silently lept from roof to roof and then scaled the wall of the tower. Some Foot Ninjas were patrolling below them, so Don took a pebble and tossed it along, the sound distracting the guards and they left to find the noise. Don opened the window and they lept in, stealthily moving along to find her father. They stopped in front of a door and opened it, only to find her father sitting in a chair. "Mr. Daniels?" The man turned his head around. "Who are you?" "It's all right, we're here to rescue you." Leo told him. "Oh thank heavens. Is Sam all right?" "She's somewhere safe, don't worry." They managed to free him and stood him up to walk him out, only to be stopped by a menacing laugh that pnly they knew to be one thing: The Shredder. "Well, it seemed my little plan worked. I knew if I set the man up for a rescue, the Turtles would come right to me. I have no use for you anymore." He stabbed him straight through with his spiked gauntlet. "NO!!" The boys screamed in unison as the Shredder only cackled. He pulled it out as the now dying man collasped into a heap. "Stay with us, you'll be all right!" Leo told him, desperately trying to stay calm. "....Please...make sure...my daughter...is...s-safe...." He soon took his last breath and died. Leo was filled with both grief and fury. "Shredder, YOU'LL PAY!!" He lept to the Shredder, pulling out his katanas while the room filled with Foot Ninjas. The boys fought, but more seemed to be coming. "Leo! There's too many! We have to go!" Leo looked and saw his brothers were right: there were too many to fight. Raph took out a smoke bomb and threw it down while they retreated. When the smoke cleared, they were gone and the Shredder screamed in fury as his enemies had escaped yet again. "RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!" 

-

The Turtles reached their lair with heavy hearts, they were going to have to tell Sam...but who? Don opened the secret door and they walked in. Sam looked to see they had returned. "Hey, you're back!" She then noticed her father wasn't there. "Where's my dad?" The boys looled at each, wondering who was going to give the bad news. "Sam...um..." Leo paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "W-We got there and we got to him...b-but we were...too late...it was a trap....the Shredder killed him..." Sam was quiet for a good time, trying to process what she had just heard. "What?"


	3. The Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles to come to terms with the loss of her father and the Turtles try their best to help her overcome her grief...but only Raph is successful...because he understands how she feels as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! I got a new job and it takes up nearly all my time! But the long awaited chapter 3 is here!!

The next few days were like walking in a thick haze to Sam; her father was dead, and nothing was going to bring him back...she still had his number in her phone, and she'd call just to listen to his voicemail greeting...just to hear him one last time. She barely ate and slept, the grief consuming her physically, mentally, and emotionally. The guys noticed and it was beginning to concern them, if she kept this up; who knows what would happen. 

"Guys, we need to snap her out of this. Sam's health is deteriorating and it's going to keep going down if she stays like this." Don told them as they called an emergency meeting. "Donnie's right. We need to find some way to break her out of this. We can't let this destroy her, we made a promise...and it's one I intend to keep." Leo said, his tone serious. "So, how do we do this?" Mikey asked. "We'll all just try to talk to her one at a time, you know, try and get her to snap out of it." Don explained and Leo nodded, noticing that Raph wasn't saying much. He hadn't even say anything since that night, but they didn't want to say anything. "Raph? What do you think?" Leo asked, to which Raph responded with a shrug and walked off. "I guess he's on board with it..." Leo said.

It had been three days, and all but Raph had tried to break her out of it. Don called her into the lab to do an exam, and when he tried to ask her about how she was feeling; she said she didn't want to talk about it. Leo tried to get her to meditate, but she didn't want to come out. Mikey tried to coax her out with pizza they ordered last night, but she said she wasn't hungry. Raph snuck a slice up to her, and he noticed the empty plate outside her door. Raph was home alone with her and the rest of them were out doing patrol, so he decided to use the moment to try and talk to her. He knocked on her door softly, his palms sweating; which was unusual for him since he never got like this. "H-Hey, can I come in? I wanna talk to ya...y-ya know...see how you're holdin' up...?" He could hear her bed creak and her walk to the door and open it. When he opened it, he could see the dark circles under her eyes; and she looked a little skinnier. Raph went in, and sat on the chair beside her bed, the silence almost deafining.

"S-So...um...h-how you holdin' up?" Sam just shrugged, drawing her knees to her chest. Raph took in a deep breath, this was going to take a lot to admit what he said next. "L-Look...I completely understand what ya're going through...I...I lost my father too..." Sam looked at him, her eyes full of concern. "You did?...When?" "...Last year...me and my brothers weren't exactly like him...but he found us when we were really young...and he basically raised us...and there was a time we almost thought we lost him for good...but we found him, anyway...over the last few months we noticed he was kinda doin' bad...and we could tell that his time was comin'...and it all shook us up pretty bad when he finally passed...y-you're the first person I ever told this to..." Raph was fighting to control his emotions, god how he wished Splinter was still here now. "...I'm so sorry Raph...I had no idea..." Raph cleared his throat before continuing. "Ya probably noticed that we were kinda buggin' ya the last few days...it's just that we were concerned...about ya..."

An hour later, the rest of the guys returned from patrol. They noticed how quiet the lair was, usually Raph would've still been at his punching bag. "Raph? Hello?" Leo called and they decided to look for him. He nor Sam were there. "Where'd they go?" "I don't know...let me pull out my Shell Cell tracker..." Don pulled out his Shell Cell and looked for Raph's signal. "He's at Saint Patrick's cathedral!" "What's he doing there? Raph's not catholic." Mikey said and Leo whapped him upside the head. "No but there in a graveyard in the back...come on." He knew exactly why they were there.

Sure enough, Sam and Raph were in the graveyard when they got there. There in front of a grave bearing the name of her father, understanding why they were there. They silently moved in and knelt with them, the silence of the graveyard surrounding them. "You may have lost your father, Sam, but look at it this way...you gained something from that loss: us, a family." Leo told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sam nodded and leaned against him, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. The rest of the brothers joined in, all hugging one another, truly feeling like a family.


End file.
